mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Cassowary
level |predators = / / / / / / / / / / / / |previous = / / / / / |next = / / / / / / |hide = Large Hiding Holes, Whirlpools |equivalent = / / / / |released = December 2018 (beta) |tier = 14 }} The Cassowary is a bird that was tested by K.O.A when he released Flamingo on beta.mope.io, it's ability is a charge that when you end the charge it kicks like a donkey but forward. Appearance The Cassowary looks basically like a big black chicken with a blue head. It also has a black beak with 2 red beak-balls under it. It has also a yellow mohawk on the middle center of its face. If you look closely on the back of its head, you can see a tiny part of its neck. The rest of its body is totally covered with what´s supposed to be black feathers. It has also a big fat black tail. Strategy Try to charge, hit, and kill prey with your ability. It's actually easier to kill other players with it than donkey or zebra because it kicks forward instead of backward, and comes with a lengthy charge. However, you should not also try to face predators, because as soon as you are damaged your ability will be stopped. It's not recommended to go into the ocean, as you are extremely slow, though you have an incredibly long dive time that could be used as a last minute survival technique. However, this could make you a free food source for Krakens and King Crabs if you go too deep into the ocean. You should mainly aim for middle-level tiers, due to your ability doing much more damage to animals smaller in mass than you. Just remember: The new nerfs make it so that the Cassowary can no longer knock into hills and rocks without being stunned, and cannot keep charging after being damaged while doing so. Trivia: * K.O.A was seen testing it on Beta. * It could kill its equivalents before it was really added on beta. * It is pretty small for its tier, it's even smaller than a Giant Spider. * Its the first bird added in Elephant tier. * Its the fourth playable bird in mope that was flightless, the other three are Ostrich, Phoenix and Chicken. (AI birds do not count as you can't play as them). Criticism Many people hate this animal because of the fact that it is extremely overpowered. For example, it's charge lasts way longer than that of the rhino, swordfish and other charge users and is faster. It has also a ridiculous amount of knockback. It can also deal massive damage, especially against lower tier animals. It can kill a croc tier with about still 3/4th of its health left instantly with just ONE SINGLE KICK. It can't kick animals underwater anymore, though. In the Desert update, though, the Cassowary got nerfed hard. Its kick only does about 1/3 damage now, sends animals far away from it, it couldn't attack for 4 seconds after its kick, and it bounces off of Hills and Holes when charging. It eventually got buffed a little, exchanging some damage for biting 2 seconds after its charge and not being stunned when hitting a Hole or Hill. Despite this, the Cassowary still remains outshined by other animals of its tier (mostly Elephant and Giant Spider), and people have started to ask for buffs to it. Poll Which bird from Mope.io do you like the most? Snowy Owl Pelican Falcon Toucan Pigeon Ostrich Penguin Vulture Duck Eagle Macaw Flamingo Cassowary Chicken Woodpecker Peacock Category:Birds Category:Land Animals Category:Animals Category:Criticized